Star Wars Extras - Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. * At the start of the film, the First Order attacks the Resistance headquarters on D'Qar just as the rebels evacuate. Poe Dameron engages the Order's leading Mandator-class dreadnought by himself in an X-Wing fighter, destroying its surface cannons. When a squadron of TIE fighters are deployed to shoot him down, Poe evades them and flies his fighter between a set of sensor manifolds. One of the pursuing TIEs attempts to fly between the manifolds, but its wings are sheered off and the cockpit pod crashes into a viewport, killing the fighter pilot and anyone behind the viewport. * Just as Poe destroys the last of the dreadnought's surface cannons, he pulls a turn that brings him behind the two remaining TIEs chasing him and then shoots them down. * As Blue Squadron commence their bombing run of the dreadnought, a swarm of TIE fighters attack. As fire is exchanged, an X-Wing is destroyed, a TIE is destroyed and so is one of the Resistance's SF-17 bombers. * Another TIE fighter is shot down as Tallissan Lintra leads Blue Squadron in its defence formation. * As another TIE fighter is hit by Resistance fire, it crashes into one of the SF-17's and destroys it. * Two more SF-17's are destroyed by TIE laser fire as the bomber that was crashed into goes down. * Another TIE is shot down just as Paige Tico regains consciousness. * Nix Jerd - A Resistance member and Paige Tico's bombardier. He was killed when their SF-17 suffered a hit from TIE laser fire. * With barely seconds to spare, Paige manages to grab the release switch for her bomber's payload, releasing a cascade of bombs upon the Fulminatrix. The dreadnought is completely destroyed in the firestorm which also consumes Paige's SF-17 and a number of nearby TIEs. * Aboard the Resistance flagship, General Leia looks at a status monitor which shows her that all eight SF-17's, three X-Wings and one A-Wing have been lost. * On the oceanic world Ahch-To, Luke Skywalker kills a channelfish for his dinner. * Though most of the Resistance fleet escapes, the First Order manage to track them through hyperspace and pursue them. As Snoke's fleet emerges from hyperspace, they fire on the Resistance ships, destroying one of their frigates. * One of Kylo Ren's wingmen is shot down by Resistance cannons. * Kylo flies his TIE Silencer straight into the launch bay of the Raddus, the Resistance flagship. He launches torpedoes inside the launch bay, causing catastrophic damage and killing many Resistance personnel. * Kylo targets the Raddus bridge, but senses the presence of his mother Leia through the Force. He hesitates to fire, but the TIE fighters one either side of him launch their missiles and blast the Raddus command deck wide open. All of the command staff are instantly killed when they are blown out into space, except for Leia who uses the Force to survive vacuum exposure and move herself back aboard the ship through the ruined bridge. * Another TIE fighter is shot down by the Raddus' cannons. * Just as Kylo returns to the Supremacy, his remaining wingman is shot down. * Back on Ahch-To, Chewbacca has hunted a pair of Porgs off-screen. He cooks them but is put off eating them by the presence of the adorable Porgs staring at him. * Luke recounts to Rey the tale of how he had established a new Jedi temple and how Ben Solo - Kylo Ren - had turned on him. Kylo slaughtered most of Luke's padawans and took the rest with him to the First Order after burning the temple to the ground. * The Resistance medical frigate Anodyne runs out of fuel, leaving it a sitting duck for the First Order. Snoke's flagship, the Mega Star Destroyer Supremacy, opens fire on the Anodyne and destroys it. A handful of loadlifters manage to evacuate the doomed ship with all of its crew except for the captain. * The Resistance's final support ship is destroyed by the Supremacy. A handful of loadlifters are seen docking with the Raddus, indicating that at least some crew escaped. * The treacherous slicer DJ betrays Finn and Rose, offering the First Order the rebels' evacuation plan in exchange for his freedom. The Supremacy aims its cannons at the Resistance transports and opens fire, destroying three of them. * In Snoke's chamber, the Supreme Leader shows Rey the destruction of the Resistance transports. Four more ships are destroyed, bringing the fleet down to 23 vessels. * After Kylo kills Snoke, the Supreme Leader's Praetorian Guard attack him and Rey. The Knight of Ren and the would-be Jedi fight together, with Rey impaling one of the guards with her lightsaber. * Two more Resistance transports are blown to pieces by the Supremacy's cannons. * Rey slashes a Praetorian Guard armed with an electro-chain whip. * Kylo impales a Praetorian Guard with his lightsaber and pushes the body into a power shaft. The high-energy current completely destroys the guard's body and scraps of armour are scattered into the air. * Another Praetorian Guard is killed after being decapitated by Kylo. * Kylo kills another guard with multiple lightsaber slashes. * Rey is caught in a joint-lock by a guard, but drops her lightsaber from her locked right hand to her free left and slashes the guard's legs before stabbing him in the chest. * The last Praetorian Guard has Kylo in a headlock, but Rey throws her lightsaber to him and he grabs it with his free hand. Kylo ignites the lightsaber for a split second and impales the guard through his helmet. * On Snoke's viewer, another Resistance transport is shown exploding as Rey begs Kylo to call off the assault. * Vice Admiral Holdo watches as three more transports are destroyed by the Supremacy, leaving only ten ships remaining. * One more Resistance transport is destroyed before Holdo executes her plan to stop the First Order fleet. * Holdo turns the Raddus towards the First Order fleet and initiates a lightspeed jump. The lightspeed ram destroys the Raddus, but also cleaves the Supremacy in half as well as destroying or damaging most of the other Star Destroyers in the fleet. It is unknown how many First Order personnel are killed because of this. * Inside the Supremacy's main hangar, Finn and Rose have survived their execution thanks to Admiral Holdo's sacrifice. Nearly all of the stormtroopers in the hangar were killed when the ship was rammed by the Raddus. * Captain Phasma commands a battalion of stormtroopers to execute Finn and Rose, but most are blasted to death after BB-8 hijacks an AT-ST walker inside the hangar. * BB-8 tries to move his AT-ST while is is still clamped in place. As a result, the cockpit hull is ripped off and swings from the overhead clamp into a walkway behind it, killing two stormtroopers standing on the walkway. * Finn attacks Phasma with an electric baton, but a stormtrooper gets between them. Finn kills the stormtrooper by slamming the baton across his head. * While Finn and Phasma are fighting, several stormtroopers are in the background behind them trying to stop BB-8. They all end up being blasted by the walker's cannons. * On the planet Crait, a pair of TIE fighters pursue the shuttle that Finn, Rose and BB-8 escaped on. Their stray laser fire strikes the ground of the Rebel base hangar before the blast door closes and a number of Resistance members are killed. * The First Order attack the Rebel base on Crait with a squadron of TIE fighters and several AT-M6 assault walkers. The Resistance send out several pilots in half-gutted ski-speeders to stop the First Order from using a Battering Ram cannon to break down the base's hangar door. Two of the ski-speeders are destroyed by the TIE squadron. * The TIE fighter squadron fire into the trenches outside the Rebel base. At least one Resistance soldier is killed and a defence turret is destroyed. * A line of three TIEs are taken down in one shot by Rey aboard the Millennium Falcon. * Rey shoots down a further eight TIE fighters from the Millennium Falcon's gunner pod. * Six TIEs follow the Millennium Falcon into a crystalline cavern and four of them crash inside the narrow crevice. Another is destroyed by a falling stalactite. * Six more of the Resistance ski-speeders are destroyed by walker fire. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Star Wars Category:Extras Category:Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi